The Bold and the Famous
by Reading10
Summary: Miles away from Wawanakwa City, the residents of the small town Boney Isles deal with their own dramatic deeds. New chapters will be posted every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday to continue the story.
1. Lindsay Arrives in Boney Isles

The Bold and the Famous 

Episode 1: Lindsay Arrives in Boney Isles 

The engine stopped, and Lindsay cursed under her breath.

This was the second time the engine had died out due to the fact that Lindsay did not have enough gas in the tank.

Lindsay had no idea where she was exactly, but she knew she was near the shore. She remembered the smell of the Hudson Bay when her father took her there to go shopping while he was on a business trip.

The blonde checked her phone, and realized that she no bars.

"First I'm stranded," Lindsay cried out loud, "And now I have no bars! Great!" she let herself out of her car, and looked around. She was in the middle of the forest, and stuck on the middle of the road.

"Hello?" the blonde called out into the middle of nowhere.

Suddenly, in response, a police car came down the road, with his headlights on. The car stopped next to Lindsay, and the driver rolled down his window.

"Are you lost, Miss?" asked the driver.

"Yes," Lindsay sighed, "And my car broke down—"

"Hop in," Brick nodded, "I'll give you a lift,"

* * *

As the police car pulled down the road, Lindsay had her suitcase between her legs, sitting in the passenger seat.

"You don't look familiar," Brick said, trying to make small talk, "You new around here?"

"Yeah," Lindsay said, sighing, "I'm from out of town. I just wanted to get a new visual of the world. You know what I mean?"

"Sure thing Miss," Brick nodded, "What's your name?"

Lindsay's heart froze. She knew that if she said her name, her savior would probably check her out, and find out that she was from Wawanakwa City, and on the run.

"Quinn," Lindsay immediately said, "Quinn Hudson,"

"Well Quinn," Brick said, turning a corner, and heading out of the forest. The truck rolled down the path to a dock on the shore. A dingy was waiting to take the truck across the bay to a nearby island that had a city aboard.

"Welcome to Boney Isles," Brick announced.

* * *

"Hello fellas," Dakota smiled at the paparazzi that was flocking her down.

The famemonger was walking down the sidewalk on Main Street in Boney Isles, wearing her signature black sunglasses.

Dakota had just arrived in Boney Isles after her latest movie had been a huge success.

Yes, Dakota Milton was movie star, and was enjoying her life in the sleepy costal town known as Boney Isles.

The paparazzi had just arrived, and were flocking down the movie star, taking tons of pictures.

"Oh, please stop," Dakota waved away the paparazzi, and entered the coffee hut. The group waited outside, not wanting to disturb the coffee hut.

As the movie star walked up to the counter, she dug around in her purse for her ringing phone.

"Hello Daddy?" she spoke into the phone.

A gruff man's voice responded on the other end, "Honey, I was just calling to make sure you got settled in all right,"

"Yes Daddy; my apartment at the country club was already ready for me when I arrived," Dakota said, "Thanks again!"

As Dakota hung up the phone, she looked over to the cashier behind the counter, who was freaking out at the moment.

"Yes, yes, I'm Dakota Milton," the famemonger exclaimed, smiling.

* * *

As the police cruiser left the dingy, and passed onto the island-city, Lindsay looked outside to take in her surroundings.

"Like what you see, Quinn?" Brick asked, noticing that the town had caught the blonde's eyes.

"Oh yes," Lindsay nodded, smiling back at the deputy, "I think I'm going to like it here,"

The car pulled down a side street, and passed what appeared to be an old-fashioned theatre with a sparkling marquee reading "Skyrocketed Auditions Tonight!" As they passed it, a short brown haired girl was sitting outside the theatre on a bench.

Brick stopped the car, and stepped out of it, looking over the hood at the girl.

"Have you lost something, Beth?" Brick asked the short girl, who wore glasses and a ponytail.

"No, I'm good," Beth replied, smiling back at the deputy, "I'm just waiting to speak with the directors. I'm auditioning for Skyrocketed tonight,"

"Oh, isn't that nice?" Brick said, "I'll see you around. Good luck!"

As Brick climbed back into the car, Lindsay waved at Beth as they drove away. And then turning to look at Brick, she smiled.

"Wow," Lindsay said, "Everyone's really friendly here,"

"It's a small town," Brick replied, "It's either we like each other and have a good life, or we hate each other and our lives sucks,"

Lindsay smiled.

"That's nice," she said.

* * *

Brick dropped Lindsay off at the local hotel, telling her that the police station was right down the block.

"Tell them that Deputy Brick will pay for your room," Brick said, smiling.

"Oh, you don't have to do that," Lindsay said, waving away his offer, as she retrieved her suitcase from the police cruiser.

Brick shook his head.

"I insist, Miss," Brick said, smiling at the blonde.

"Ok," Lindsay said with a sigh, "Thank you again for everything, Brick," she smiled, and then clicked her heels as she walked into the hotel, leaving Brick to drive back off, continuing his patrol.

* * *

As the night progressed, Beth sat in the theatre, watching one by one as the residents of Boney Isles went up onto the stage to sing, and do a little dance number.

Beth felt confident as she was called up to the stage, and handed the pianist her music. She waved to the directors, and then started to sing her song: the powerful "On My Own" from Les Miserables.

The director's eyes lit up as Beth began to sing, changing their minds from their first impression of the moderate-looking young woman.

Once the song was over, Beth felt even more confident as the directors stood up, giving the farm girl as standing ovation.

They gave her a callback ticket for the next day, and just as Beth was leaving the stage, she froze in her tracks as a voice hollered through the auditorium.

"Hello fellas! I'm here!"

The directors' heads turned to see Dakota Milton standing in the doorway, with her hands on her hips.

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't audition for a community theatre musical while I was here?" Dakota asked as she walked down the aisles. She passed Beth, and stepped up to the stage.

"Ms. Milton," one director rang out, "It is truly an honor,"

"Indeed," exclaimed the next one.

"Now, do you want the ballad or the upbeat one?" Dakota asked, as she dug through her purse. She smiled at the directors, and threw them a wink.

Beth gasped as the directors appeared to have forgotten all about her, and were now investing all of their time in Dakota.

As she slid down into a chair, she felt threatened, just as she had all of her life.

But now, it was personal.

* * *

**Next on the Bold and the Famous…**

"Quinn, I have to ask you a few questions," Brick said, causing Lindsay to freeze in her tracks.

**Rivals meet…**

"Dakota Milton," Dakota said, beaming at the farm girl, "And you are?"

**Lovers meet…**

"I'm Quinn," Lindsay blushed as she stared up at the party animal.

"Geoff," he replied, beaming.

**And lines are crossed…**

"No hard feelings, but we both know they're going to give it to me," Dakota said, smiling.

Beth gasped at Dakota's rudeness, and folded her arms.

* * *

**A/N - **And the long awaited 'The Bold and the Famous' has finally arrived. Remember, it only airs on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, and will run for thirteen episodes. See you guys later!

-Reading10


	2. Dakota and Beth Await the Cast List

The Bold and the Famous

Episode 2: Dakota and Beth Await the Cast List 

The morning after the 'Skyrocketed' auditions, Beth awoke, not feeling too grand about the results. Later in the day, the cast list would be released, and Beth had a feeling her name wouldn't be next to the part of Meredith.

She sat down at the table, sipping a cup of coffee only because she didn't have much of an appetite. Her worries were casting a dark cloud over as she worried that Dakota would somehow manage to steal the role from her.

Beth was right to be worried.

* * *

Dakota awoke the next morning, and removed her sleep mask, and got out of bed. As she stared at herself in the mirror, she let out a deep smile.

The previous night's auditions had gone fabulously, and there wasn't a doubt in Dakota's mind that she would be given the main role.

No doubt at all.

* * *

Lindsay let out a sigh, and stepped out of the hotel. She was halfway down the sidewalk on her way to the local general store when someone stopped her.

It was Brick.

"Quinn, I have to ask you a few questions," Brick said, causing Lindsay to freeze in her tracks.

The blonde spun around, and found the deputy standing in front of her, "Oh, hi Brick. What can I help you with?"

Brick held up a notebook, "I just have to fill out your town residency card since you'll probably be staying for a little while, correct?"

"Oh," Lindsay said in relief.

She answered Brick's questions; mostly about her age, and occupation, and residency. When they were finished, she said good-bye, and left the deputy, scared out of her wits.

* * *

Geoff Williamson, son of wealthy Jim Williamson, was well-known in Boney Isles. However, he wasn't known for the good part of him. He was known for the bad part.

You see, Geoff was a major party animal, and was constantly getting in trouble with the law for having minors at his parties (he said that they always managed to sneak in), having music too loud (we can't hear it!), and the fact that over half of his days were spent drunk.

The other days, he was planning more parties.

Only, he didn't realize one thing would soon cause him to go sober.

* * *

As Lindsay rounded the shelves at the general store, she continually looked over her shoulders, nervous about seeing Tyler, or her mother and father. Basically she didn't want to see anyone from Wawanakwa City.

She added a box of crackers to her basket, and soon went towards the milk. Her mind flashed back to what she had been drinking the night she told her parents about her pregnancy.

Lindsay grabbed the carton of milk, and was still deep in thought when a voice interrupted her.

"Hey there,"

The blonde dropped the carton of milk, and it cracked open, spilling all over the floors and onto their shoes.

"Oh," Lindsay cried out in surprise, "I'm so sorry—"

"No, its fine," the man said, grabbing a mop from a nearby cart, and mopped it away from the two, "There we go,"

When he was finished, he looked back down at Lindsay, "So who are you? I don't think I've seen you in town before,"

Lindsay shook her head, signaling that she wasn't old in town.

"I'm Quinn," Lindsay blushed as she stared up at the party animal.

"Geoff," he replied, beaming.

Geoff chuckled, "Well Quinn, what's your story? How long have you been here? Got a boyfriend?"

Lindsay smiled and giggled at the same time.

"I got here yesterday," she said, "And no, I don't have a boyfriend,"

"Do you want one?" Geoff asked, impulsively.

Lindsay raised an eyebrow, "Uh—"

Geoff bowed his head in shame, "its fine. You don't like me. I'm used to rejection," he turned around, and a smile spread across his face, waiting for Lindsay to respond.

However, it didn't come.

Geoff spun back around to see Lindsay walking away. He chased after her, "Hey, uh, what are you doing tonight?"

Lindsay turned around, and raised an eyebrow, "Nothing, why?"

"You and me are going on a date, right?" Geoff asked.

"We are?"

"Sure!" Geoff said, "What do you think?"

Lindsay smiled, "I think I'd love to,"

* * *

The directors had said that the cast list would be posted at noon, causing both Beth and Dakota to arrive in unison at five minutes 'till.

They came from separate ends of the sidewalks, and instantly eyed each other as they approached each other.

"Hi there," Beth said, and almost kicked herself for starting a conversation with her competition, "I saw you last night at the auditions. Pretty good,"

She flashed Dakota a smile, and the famemonger was taken aback.

"Dakota Milton," Dakota said, beaming at the farm girl, "And you are?"

Beth realized that Dakota had no interest in talking, and sighed, "Beth Reese. Like I was saying, you were pretty good,"

"I wish I could say the same," Dakota said, and tilted her head to the side, "Your song choice was, so _Glee_,"

Beth scoffed, "Excuse me?"

Dakota turned to the memo board where the cast list would soon be posted. She extended her pointer finger, and pointed.

"No hard feelings, but we both know they're going to give it to me," Dakota said, smiling.

Beth gasped at Dakota's rudeness, and folded her arms.

"You're a _film _actress," Beth said, "Not a _stage _actress. If anyone doesn't deserve it, it's you!"

Dakota chuckled, and then saw one of the director's step out of the theatre with the list in hand.

They waved at Dakota, and the famemonger waved back. When they stepped back into the theatre, Dakota approached the list, and turned back around smiling.

"Well, apparently, _they _think I deserve it," she said.

Beth gasped in shock, and raced to look at the board. Next to the part of Meredith, the sign read: **Dakota Milton**.

* * *

**Next on the Bold and the Famous…**

"This can't be happening," Beth said in shock.

**A faded rock star is noticed…**

"I saw you up there," Andrew said, "And I just knew that you were ideal,"

"Thank you," Trent said.

**True love is noticed…**

"This is wonderful," Lindsay giggled, and smiled at Geoff.

**And a secret is noticed…**

"Geoff," Lindsay said, "There's something I need to tell you,"

* * *

**A/N – **Well, I apologize for the wait! I had homework, and then I cut my neighbor's lawn for some money, and then I ate dinner. But at least I have the house to myself as I try to finish up today's chapters! TYATD should be up within an hour!

-Reading10


	3. Trent Signs onto a Record Deal

The Bold and the Famous

Episode 3: Trent Signs onto a Record Deal

"This can't be happening," Beth said in shock.

As her eyes quickly scanned the paper, Beth realized that Dakota had beaten her. She had been granted a part in the ensemble. Just as Beth was about to turn away, she realized one more thing underneath Dakota's name.

**Understudy: Beth Reese**

A smirk grew across Beth's face; she wasn't out of the running just yet. She turned around to face Dakota, and folded her arms.

"Did you miss something there on the paper?" Beth asked.

Dakota raised an eyebrow, and pushed Beth out of the way, and quickly scanned the paper. She gasped, and turned to face Beth.

"_You're _my understudy?" she asked in surprise.

Beth nodded.

Finally, the famemonger regained her normal posture, and shrugged away the news.

"Whatever," she said, "I never need understudies. I am Dakota Milton,"

Dakota then rolled her eyes, and took off down the sidewalk, leaving a smirking Beth, who slowly saw her taking Dakota's spot.

"Or so you think," Beth said with a smile, and then left.

* * *

Dakota sighed, and rubbed her temple.

"This cannot be happening to me," Dakota said, "That stupid girl isn't even good!" She was complaining to herself as she sat down on the couch in her lavish apartment, looking annoyed.

However, the sound of a doorbell soon drove her out of her thoughts. Dakota stood up, wondering who it might be.

She walked over to it, only to pull back the door to reveal her father, Andrew Milton.

"Daddy…?" Dakota said in surprise.

"There's my girl!" Andrew smiled, and wrapped his daughter in his arms, "I heard the big news, and just had to stop in to see you!"

Dakota raised an eyebrow, but then realized what her dad was talking about.

"Oh yeah, that's right," Dakota said with a smile, "I got the lead part. But you didn't really have to stop in—"

"Nonsense; this is Skyrocketed opening venue, and is in the process of being adapted into a movie, which I'm managing!" Andrew cried out.

"I thought you had a record label," Dakota replied.

Andrew waved it away.

"I took on something new as well," Andrew said, "I still have the record label. Now anyway, I'm going to go get some coffee,"

"I can make you some—"

"No, no! That's fine," Andrew waved away her offer, "I'm going down the street to that little place. What's it called?"

"Happy Hour…?" Dakota said, her eyes widening in shock, "The male stripper bar?"

Andrew raised an eyebrow, "Have you been in there?"

Dakota chuckled nervously, "What…? No, Dad!"

"Fine then," Andrew said, "I'll be back,"

As Andrew left, he popped back in, "And I'm going to the coffee shop, not the stripper bar,"

* * *

Trent Griffin stepped onto the stage, smiling at the crowd in the coffee shop. There weren't many, and that was exactly the way Trent enjoyed it. Since his days as a famous rock star had toned down, Trent moved to Boney Isles, and did small concerts mostly at the coffee shops, the nursing homes, and any charitable events.

"Hey everybody," Trent waved to the crowd, and strummed his acoustic guitar; "Let's get the concert started, shall we?"

As Trent opened up his mouth to sing, he caught the entire and affection of everyone in the coffee shop.

He especially caught the attention of Andrew Milton as he stepped into the store.

* * *

Geoff knocked on the door, and then checked his watch. It was 7:30, and he had a bouquet of roses in his hand.

"Who is it?" Lindsay's voice came through the hotel door.

"It's Geoff," Geoff replied.

A gasp was heard, and Lindsay pulled back the door, only to reveal her in her robe, causing Geoff's eyes to bulge.

"Oh, Geoff," Lindsay said in shock, "I wasn't expecting you this early—"

"I wanted to surprise you," Geoff replied, handing her the flowers, "These are for you,"

Lindsay blushed, and opened up the door, "Here, come on in. I'll be ready in a few minutes,"

As Geoff sat on the bed, Lindsay went into the bathroom, and soon came back out fifteen minutes later in a brilliant yellow dress.

"What do you think?" Lindsay asked, twirling around.

"I love it," Geoff said with a smile.

* * *

Several hours after Trent's performance ended, and he had finished signing autographs for fans, and gotten a cup of coffee, he was just leaving the coffee shop, and loading his guitar into his car when a voice startled him.

"Trent…?"

Trent spun around to see Andrew standing before him, "Yeah, what's up?"

"My names' Andrew Milton," Andrew said, extending his hand.

"Oh yeah," Trent nodded, "You own the record company in Toronto, right?"

Andrew nodded, causing Trent to nod as well.

"I saw you up there," Andrew said, "And I just knew that you were ideal,"

"Thank you," Trent said.

Andrew chuckled.

"Which is exactly why I think you should be given a chance to shine; how about signing onto Milton Records?"

* * *

"This is wonderful," Lindsay giggled, and smiled.

The two were now walking through the park, on the path, with Lindsay clinging onto Geoff's arm, happy as could be.

"Yeah," Geoff nodded.

Lindsay smiled, and looked up at Geoff. However, instead of seeing Geoff, all she saw was Tyler smiling back down at her. She told a step back, and her jaw dropped.

"What's the matter?" Geoff asked; only it was Tyler's voice.

"O my God," Lindsay said in horror.

"What's up with you Quinn?"

Lindsay was about to run away when Geoff grabbed her arm, "Quinn, what are you doing?" he cried out.

A sudden pain kicked through Lindsay's stomach, and the blonde fell to the ground, clutching her stomach.

"Quinn!" Geoff exclaimed, and rushed to her side.

As soon as it had begun, it ended, and Lindsay wobbled to her feet, and turned to look at Geoff with concerned eyes.

"What was that all about?" he asked, helping Lindsay stand still.

Lindsay gasped, and realized she had to tell him. She trusted Geoff, for some reason, and she knew she had to tell him.

"Geoff," Lindsay said, "There's something I need to tell you,"

Geoff raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"I'm…" Lindsay started, "I'm pregnant,"

* * *

**Next on the Bold and the Famous…**

"You're what?" Geoff said in an alarmed voice.

**Secrets are hidden…**

"I need you to give me a background check," he said, causing Brick to raise an eyebrow.

**Betrayals are given…**

"Wait a minute," Trent said, "You want to change my style of music?"

**And disasters take place…**

"For God's sake," the director cried out, "Dakota, what are you doing?"

* * *

**A/N – **Oh, thank goodness! I never thought I would finish this chapter! Anyway, expect The Young and the Dramatic to come out later tonight. There's no telling when I'll find time to finish it.

-Reading10


	4. Geoff Gets a Surprise

The Bold and the Famous

Episode 4: Geoff Gets a Surprise

Time slowed down at the park, and the air was thick.

"You're what?" Geoff said in an alarmed voice.

Lindsay bowed her head in shame, "I'm sorry Geoff. I should've told you earlier; but I'm pregnant. It happened before I came to Boney—"

"Oh," Geoff nodded.

The blonde felt tears streaming down her face. She turned, loosening herself from Geoff's grasp.

"I'm sorry," she said, "But I have to go,"

Lindsay ran off into the night, leaving Geoff alone and terribly confused.

* * *

Trent gasped; "Mr. Milton, are you offering me a record deal?" he asked.

Arthur chuckled.

"Yes Trent; it would appear so," he clasped his hands together, "So what do you say? Do you want to sign onto the record deal?"

Almost instantly, Trent muttered out something that could've meant anything. But one thing was clear; it meant yes.

"Great," Arthur smiled, "I'll be in town for a couple of days so we can work on your record deal. How about lunch tomorrow night, say at the Boney Grill?"

"Got it," Trent nodded, and then the two departed.

* * *

The next morning, the cast of Skyrocketed met at the theatre for a meeting with the directors, and a read-through of the script.

As Beth sat on the steps leading up to the stage, she checked her watch, noticing that already a half an hour had passed since the rehearsal had supposed to have started. She checked her watch again five minutes later, and noticed that everyone else was too.

The director tapped her feet on the ground impatiently.

Dakota hadn't arrived yet, causing everyone to feel annoyed due to the fact that it was only the first practice.

"Well then," the director said, "I guess we'll just have Beth work on the part of Meredith for the time-being since Dakota failed to show up—"

"I'm here!"

Everyone's heads turned to the back of the theatre where Dakota was seen walking down the aisle with paparazzi following her.

"Out!" a stagehand snapped and pushed the photographers out of the theatre.

"What's his problem?" Dakota asked, raising an eyebrow.

The director let out a sigh, and rubbed her foreheads.

"It's not his problem you should be worried about," he said, "It's _yours_. Dakota, you were thirty-five minutes late for the _first_ rehearsal,"

"Exactly," the cast minus Dakota said in unison.

"I don't really see what the problem is," Dakota said, "Isn't there a saying that you don't wait for the theatre, the theatre waits for you?"

"It's the "you wait for the theatre, because the theatre doesn't wait for you"," the director said in a rather annoyed tone.

"Oh," Dakota said.

"She's here now," an assistant director said, "Just get on with it,"

"Fine," the director groaned, "Everyone, get on stage with script ready,"

* * *

At the police station, Geoff stepped through the doors, looking confused about the previous night's events.

Brick looked up from his desk, smiling.

"Hey dude," Brick said, "What can I do for you?"

"Is Jo back yet?" Geoff asked, putting his hands on his hips. His response came almost immediately as Brick let out a sigh.

"No," he replied; in an almost _too _disappointed voice, "She'll probably be back soon. I hope she's OK,"

Geoff nodded, "Then I guess I'll need you to do this for me," he said.

"What is it?" Brick raised an eyebrow.

"I need you to give me a background check," he said, causing Brick to raise an eyebrow.

"On who?"

"Quinn Hudson," Geoff answered, causing Brick's jaw to drop.

* * *

Trent sat down at the table, and noticed Andrew slip into the seat across from him. The music producer had a bright smile on his face as he spoke.

"Great to see you again, Trent," Andrew said.

"Same here," Trent nodded, "Hey, look; I really appreciate you doing this for me. It means a lot—"

Andrew waved it away, "Oh, its fine. I do it for mostly everyone who has something to show,"

Trent nodded again, "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Your music," Andrew said, "I was thinking for your demo, we could do a previous song. How about Dream On?"

"But I don't sing rock," Trent said, "I sing classical music,"

Andrew raised an eyebrow, "Nah. Rock would suit you better,"

"Wait a minute," Trent said, "You want to change my style of music?"

* * *

"I'm not going to leave," Dakota's voice thundered across the stage, reading from the script, "You can go to Hell for all I care,"

Dakota walked past a certain spot on the stage that had a mirror built into the wall. She stopped at it, and while breaking character, fixed her hair.

"Ah, that's better," she smiled.

Everybody in the theatre groaned.

"For God's sake," the director cried out, "Dakota, what are you doing?"

Dakota spun around, and looked at the director, "I'm fixing my hair; duh. How can you expect me to act without perfect hair? And where's my make-up artist?"

"This is the theatre; we don't have constant make-up artists," the director groaned. She checked her watch, "OK everyone; that's a wrap. See you tomorrow,"

She turned to Dakota.

"And you better be here on time,"

Dakota scoffed, and then grabbed her bags, and left the theatre.

She also left a smiling Beth.

* * *

"There's something off about her," Geoff said; his eyes flashing, "Please, just do this for me,"

Brick sighed, and nodded his head.

"I'll do it," he said.

* * *

"That's what I said," Arthur stated, and cocked his head to the side, "Is there something wrong?"

Trent quickly closed his opened jaw, and shook his head.

"No," he quickly said, "Nothing's wrong,"

Arthur smiled.

"Good," he smiled, "I'm glad. Because if you want to drop out, then I can't guarantee your dreams will come true,"

* * *

**Next on the Bold and the Famous…**

"It's Brick," the cadet said, "Your background check is ready,"

**Friends return…**

Jo put her hands on her hips, "Miss me?" she asked.

**Careers shatter…**

Rachel groaned, "Can the girl even act?"

**And mysteries are solved…**

"What the…?" Geoff's jaw dropped as he read the papers.

* * *

**A/N – **Well, I guess we took a short week break from 'The Bold and the Famous'! But this is the final week until November, so please appreciate it! As you can tell from the previews, Jo's long awaited arrival will take place on Wednesday, as well as more shocks and twists! See you all on Wednesday!

-Reading10


	5. Jo's Return Surprises Brick

The Bold and the Famous

Episode 5: Jo's Return Surprises Brick

The next morning, Brick slid the papers into the envelope. He didn't bother to read anything off the paper, as he had just dug up everything he could from the license plate number he got from Lindsay's car.

He wasn't nosy; he was just doing a favor for a friend.

Brick picked up the phone, and quickly dialed Geoff's number. When he answered, he let out a sigh before continuing.

"It's Brick," the cadet said, "Your background check is ready,"

A few seconds passed, and Brick hung up the phone. Standing up, he walked up and started to head down the hallway to the bathroom when he passed Jo's old office.

The door was slightly ajar.

* * *

Beth smiled to herself as she walked down the aisles in the theatre, waiting for the second rehearsal of 'Skyrocketed' to begin. The previous day's rehearsal had been nothing but painful for everyone; except for Beth.

She realized that Dakota's horrible job was only getting her closer to playing Meredith. After setting her bags on an empty seat, she walked past the directors table with her script in hand.

"Someone's looking extra happy today," one of the directors commented.

Beth whirled around to notice Rachel sitting down at the director's table. She blushed, "Well, I'm just excited to be a part of this production,"

Rachel rolled her eyes, "If there still will be a production,"

"What do you mean?" Beth's voice got quiet.

* * *

"Who's in there?" Brick called out, and swung the door open, reaching for his gun. However, instead of finding an intruder in Jo's office, he found someone else.

Jo.

"Jo…?" Brick's voice dropped, realizing who it was.

The blonde looked up from her papers scattered on her desk, and smiled toothlessly at the cadet.

Jo put her hands on her hips, "Miss me?" she asked.

"When did you get back?" Brick asked; his jaw dropped.

"Earlier this morning," Jo answered, "I left Wawanakwa City a couple of days ago, but took the long way, and decided to visit Mom and Dad,"

Brick nodded.

"That's nice," he said, and then smiled at the Jockette, "It's really nice to have you back, Brick,"

Jo's eyes scanned over to the monitors and noticed Geoff approaching the front desk out in the lobby.

"We've got company," Jo said, "Get rid of him, and I'll tell you about my trip,"

"Will do," Brick grinned, and left.

* * *

Brick entered the main lobby, and noticed Geoff sitting on the couch. He waved quickly in his direction, and the party animal stood up.

"Thanks again for doing this," Geoff nodded as Brick handed him the envelope.

"I didn't look at it," Brick immediately blurted out, "I mean, it's your business, not mine,"

Geoff nodded again.

"Thanks dude," he said with a smirk, and then spun around on his heels. As he left the building, Brick let out a deep sigh.

"What did I just do?" Brick asked himself, and then walked back towards Jo's office.

* * *

"You do realize how awful Dakota is, right?" Rachel raised an eyebrow.

The shocked look on Beth's face quickly faded.

"Oh," she said, "Right; I knew that,"

Rachel rolled her eyes, and looked around, "I can't believe us ever casted Dakota for Meredith. We should've just gone with you, like we originally intended to," she let out a deep sigh, and then whirled around on her heels and returned to the directors.

A smirk spread across Beth's face, and she took her seat on the steps to the stage.

"Perfect," she muttered.

* * *

"You almost died?" Brick's eyes widened, "And I had no idea any of this was ever happening?"

"It wasn't in the papers?" Jo raised an eyebrow, and folded her arms.

The two were sitting in Jo's office, and the Jockette had just gotten to the part about her rescue mission with Hatchet, causing Brick's reaction.

"We didn't hear anything," Brick replied.

Jo raised an eyebrow, "That's interesting. But yeah, I got shot by that bastard McLean, and if it wasn't for Hatchet—"

She stopped, and let out a deep sigh.

"What is it?"

Jo's eyes met Brick's and the two met a form of understanding. Brick realized Jo didn't want to talk about it, and he was perfectly OK with that.

"So it was O'Halloran after all?" Brick cut away.

"Yeah," Jo nodded.

* * *

Geoff sat down on the couch in his apartment, and ripped open the envelope.

"Her real name is Lindsay Price?" Geoff repeated, looking at the heading on the paper. His jaw dropped, and he looked confused.

He continued to read on through the papers, and suddenly he stopped.

"What the…?" Geoff's jaw dropped as he read the papers.

"But," Geoff stopped himself, "How can she be from Wawanakwa City? That's where…" he stopped again.

"That's where the headquarters for Price Unlimited is located," Geoff smacked his forehead in frustration, "She's loaded!"

Several minutes later, Geoff finished reading through the background check. He felt satisfied that he knew everything there was to know about Lindsay.

But still, there was part of him that was the least bit nervous.

"She's been lying to me the whole time," Geoff groaned.

* * *

Dakota was standing on the stage, reading from the script as the directors continued to give each other annoyed glances.

"This is horrible," an ensemble member leaned over to Beth, "She is obviously not a Broadway actress,"

"I know," Beth rolled her eyes, but couldn't hold back the smile, "Really,"

Rachel raised her hand, signaling the fame monger's pause, "You know what; how about we take a short break?"

"That works," Dakota chirped, "I can update my status!"

The directors all groaned, and as Beth walked past their table to her bag, she heard Rachel talking.

Rachel groaned, "Can the girl even act?"

Beth could only smile.

* * *

Brick stood up from his seat opposite Jo.

"That's quite an interesting story," Brick said, and Jo chuckled in response.

"There's a lot more to be told," Jo's eyes twinkled, "How about dinner tonight? We can talk over what we should do next,"

Brick's eyes widened.

"I'd love that," he said, "I really would,"

As he stepped out into the hallway, the smile on Brick's face wouldn't stop growing.

* * *

**Next on the Bold and the Famous…**

"Nice to meet you," Trent shook the gamers' hand.

"Likewise," Sam nodded.

**Time's running out…**

"The show's not working," Rachel put her hands on her hips, "Which is why we've decided to make an important decision,"

**Shocks take place…**

"I can't believe this," Beth's jaw dropped.

**And betrayals are made…**

"I know where Lindsay Price is," Geoff said into the phone.

**Find out the rest and more on the Summer Finale of the Bold and the Famous**

* * *

**A/N – **Sorry for the late update everyone! But the summer finale should be posted on Wednesday, homework pending! I'll see you all on Wednesday!

-Reading10


	6. Beth Learns of the Director's Decision

The Bold and the Famous

Episode 6: Beth Learns of the Director's Decision

Lindsay sat in the dining room the next morning, glancing briefly at the newspaper while drinking a latte. As she sipped her drink, she almost spit it out when she realized what one particular head line read:

**Any information leading to Lindsay's Price's whereabouts, please contact: 848-4342**

"O my God," Lindsay gasped, "This can't be happening,"

* * *

Trent stepped into the restaurant and noticed Arthur sitting at his table with another person that Trent didn't recognize.

"Ah, Trent," Arthur said, standing up, "Good to see you again,"

"Same here," Trent nodded.

The music producer reverenced to the man rapidly typing away on his cell phone. The man didn't acknowledge the fact that Trent was there at all.

"This is my assistant," Andrew explained. When he saw that Sam wasn't paying attention, he coughed rather loudly, "Sam?"

Sam looked up.

"Oh," he said, "You must be Trent," he extended his hand.

"Nice to meet you," Trent shook the gamers' hand.

"Likewise," Sam nodded.

Arthur extended his hand to the third and final seat, "Please, have a seat. We'll need to discuss your career negotiations,"

* * *

The entire cast of 'Skyrocketed' minus Dakota was standing outside the door leading into a spare room, attempting to eavesdrop on the director's discussion.

Dakota was off on the stage, texting rapidly into her phone, and snapping shots of herself, and uploading them to social media websites.

Inside the director's room, Rachel was getting extremely flustered.

"You have to be kidding me," Rachel snapped, "You have got to realize that the star we've chosen for the lead isn't working!"

"That's an understatement," an assistant agreed.

"Thank you!" Rachel threw her hands in the air, "Quite honestly, I'm about halfway out the door with this project. We should've just gone with our gut in the first place!"

Another director sighed, "I know,"

"I mean, her audition was amazing!" someone added.

Outside the door, Beth's plain face turned into an increasing smirk.

* * *

Geoff set down the glass, and poured more from the bottle into it. He had been drinking all night, pouring his eyes out of the background check.

"How could she lie to me?" Geoff said, in a drunken tone. A knock on the door came, and Geoff stood up from his kitchen table, and wobbled over to the door. Opening it up, he realized that it was just the newspaper arriving.

Picking it up, his eyes widened when his eyes were drawn to the ad concerning Lindsay's whereabouts.

* * *

Trent sat down the paperwork, and looked over to Andrew, who held the pen in his hand.

"Everything looks like it's in place," Trent noted, and pushed the contract away from him, "But I'm going to take a day or two to think it over,"

Andrew's jaw dropped.

"But this is your chance of a lifetime! It's your time for your fifteen minutes of fame!" he let out.

"I've already had my fifteen minutes of fame," Trent said.

Both Andrew and Sam looked up, and gaped at the musician, who was looking almost depressed at recalling facts.

"Maybe ten years ago, I got my big break when I was 14. I toured all of Canada and into the United States," Trent said, "But then I settled down here after my fame died down,"

* * *

The entire cast sat in their chairs, watching as the directors stepped up to the stage.

"We're calling this meeting for one reason only," Rachel said, looking annoyed, "And I'm sure you all know why,"

"To tell me I'm doing such a great job?" Dakota called out, causing almost everyone to burst out laughing. When she noticed that everyone was snickering, she raised an eyebrow.

"The show's not working," Rachel put her hands on her hips, "Which is why we've decided to make an important decision,"

Dakota gasped, "Wait a minute—"

"Dakota," Rachel said, "You're fired,"

Everyone let out a loud gasp, especially Dakota. The fame monger's jaw dropped in amazement, and she pulled out her phone. After quickly updating all of her statuses, she looked back up.

"I can't believe this!" Dakota exclaimed, "You're _firing _me?"

Rachel held up her hands, "It was a unanimous decision. But no worries, you'll still be a part of the show,"

"But—"

"In the ensemble," Rachel smiled.

* * *

Geoff sat back down at the table, and glanced uneasily at the background check papers and the newspaper ad, and then some.

"What should I do?" Geoff muttered to himself, and finally he sighed.

Picking up the phone, he quickly dialed the number. Within two rings, the line clicked, and Geoff knew that he was talking with someone.

"Hello?" the voice said.

"I know where Lindsay Price is," Geoff said into the phone.

* * *

"Well," Andrew let out a sigh, looking discouraged, "That's a bit tricky,"

Trent nodded, "Do you see why I'm so hesitant about this?"

Suddenly, Andrew's face lit up again, "Then it will be your comeback career. Tons of stars are doing it these days. You've been out of the business for say, ten years; it's perfect timing. Comeback careers even tend to be more successful than the original career,"

He held out the pen.

"So what do you say?" Andrew asked, "Deal?" Trent let out a deep sigh, and took the pen.

"Deal," he said, and then scribbled down his signature.

* * *

"Then who will be Meredith?" an ensemble member asked.

Rachel put on a smile, "It really was a no-brainer. Her audition was amazing,"

Beth beamed.

"She truly was a star," another director said.

Beth's smile increased.

"You all probably have heard of her, or maybe even know her," someone else added.

Rachel smiled again, "When we saw her audition, she originally was going to be Meredith. But due to some schedule constraints, she couldn't, so we went with Dakota,"

Beth's smile fell.

"I didn't have any schedule constraints," Beth mumbled to herself.

"Please welcome," Rachel pointed to the off stage, "Tony-award winning actress from Broadway, Jasmine Cruise!"

The said actress came on from the left side of the stage, waving to the ensemble. Her blue hat stood out, and her tanned skin sparkled in the stage lights.

"Jasmine will be playing Meredith," Rachel said.

"This really is an honor," Jasmine said, and shook Rachel's hand, "I'm so glad my schedule opened up,"

"I can't believe this," Beth's jaw dropped.

* * *

"Thanks a bunch," Tyler hung up the phone, and smirked. Punching the coordinates into his GPS, he put the car into drive.

"Lindsay, here I come,"

And with that, Tyler hit the gas, and headed towards Boney Isles.

* * *

**Find out what happens next when The Bold and the Famous returns in November 2012.**

* * *

**A/N – **I think I've deprived you all enough of not reading this story. I expect both of my soap operas to be re-starting around Thanksgiving. In the meanwhile, I'll be writing them so they're ready for release. See you all in November.

-Reading10


	7. Brick Attempts to Reconcile with Jo

The Bold and the Famous 

Episode 7: Brick Attempts to Reconcile with Jo

Beth stepped of the theatre, and almost collapsed out of the shock on the sidewalk.

"How could they have done this?" she muttered to herself, "I honestly thought—"

"Honestly thought what?" a voice interrupted her thoughts, leading Beth to swirl around only to see Dakota standing behind her, "Trust me kid; this isn't exactly good news for me either,"

Beth raised an eyebrow, and took a step towards Dakota, "This is different. I was the understudy, and when they fired you, I was under the impression that maybe, just maybe, I was going to play Meredith,"

Dakota let out a shrill chuckle.

"Oh please," she smirked, "You can tell you're new at this,"

"Cut the crap, Dakota," Beth shouted, "I don't even know why you came out here. To gloat to the fact that Jasmine is playing Meredith? You should be just as ticked off as I am,"

"Believe me, I am," Dakota said, "Which is why I came to make an offer,"

* * *

Geoff sighed as he turned off the engine, and looked up to the hotel where Lindsay was staying at the moment.

"I can't believe she kept her past a secret from me," Geoff sighed.

As he stepped out of the car, Geoff entered the hotel. Taking the hotel up to the third floor, he knocked on Lindsay's door.

The door was opened, and a surprised Lindsay appeared in the doorway.

"Geoff," Lindsay's jaw dropped, "This is a surprise,"

"Can I come in?" Geoff asked, looking incredibly nervous, "We need to talk about something Lindsay,"

* * *

"This is a bit fancy for just friends," Jo said as Brick pulled out her chair for her to sit down.

The two were currently sitting at the Idol Hotel, the fanciest restaurant in the city. Both were decked out in dress clothes, adding more of a "more-than friends" feel to the situation.

"You dressed to the occasion, didn't you?" Brick raised a questionable eyebrow as he sat down.

Jo chuckled.

"Because you told me to," she sighed, "But oh well,"

"Oh," Brick blushed, "Right,"

The Jockette shrugged, and looked down at the menu, "I've needed this for a while, Brick. I've been so busy with that stupid Abraham case that I haven't actually had any fun in a while,"

Brick raised an eyebrow.

"Did they ever catch McLean anyway?" he asked, looking concerned. When Jo shook his head, Brick sighed, "He'll turn up some day, Jo,"

"I sure hope so," Jo sighed, "Look, the less amount of creeps there are out in the world; the more times we can go out like this,"

Brick smiled.

* * *

"Lindsay," Lindsay repeated as Geoff stepped into her hotel room, "How did you—"

"I know everything," Geoff said, sitting in the chair that was seated next to the desk, "I had Brick bring up a background check on you,"

Lindsay's eyes bugged out, and soon they turned into a glare.

"You had no right—"

"And you had no right lying to me," Geoff stood back up, putting his hands on his hips, "I thought you were special, Quinn—"

He stopped himself.

"I don't even know what to call you anymore!" he shouted, "Did you lie about everything? Do you even love me?"

"No," Lindsay snapped, and advanced towards the party animal, "I _do _love you Geoff,"

Geoff shook his head in disgust.

"I don't even know you anymore," he snapped.

* * *

"An offer?" repeated Beth.

Dakota smirked and she stepped towards the wannabee, "You and I can take down Jasmine, so that way the directors will _have _to choose one of us,"

"Take her down in what way?" Beth raised an eyebrow.

"Anyway we can," Dakota said, "We just have to get rid of Jasmine. She's the only thing standing in my way of getting my career back on track!"

Beth gasped.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

Dakota's eyes widened as she realized what she had said. She looked around, and took a step back.

"I shouldn't have said that," she said, and rushed down the street with her heels clicking on the pavement, leaving a confused and puzzled Beth.

* * *

"I don't think I've ever had good food like this before," Jo commented as she cut her steak, and took a bite.

Brick looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" Brick said, "I'm sure your Mom cooked good stuff, Jo,"

Jo looked up, as if tears were beginning to form in her eyes. Brick noticed this, and dropped his fork.

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked, looking concerned.

"No," Jo shook her head, "It's just that I grew up in a foster home. I never knew my parents," she said.

"What?" Brick raised an eyebrow, "You never told me that,"

Jo nodded her head, and eyed her fork as if there was a button on it that she could press to erase everything she had just said.

"Hatchet was the closest thing I've ever had to a father," Jo said.

"I'm sorry Jo," Brick said, and reached out to take Jo's hand. Grasping it, he nodded, "Just know that, I'm here for you,"

"Thanks," Jo smiled, "That means a lot,"

* * *

"Maybe you wouldn't have to be this way if you would've just minded your own business," Lindsay growled, "Don't you blame me for this,"

Geoff rolled his eyes.

"Really," he said, "You're going to blame me for this? You're the one that lied about being pregnant!"

The blonde remained quiet for the next couple of minutes, and Geoff looked confused. He turned his head to the side, making his confusion noticeable.

"I wasn't lying about that," Lindsay growled, and grabbed the door handle, "I _am_ pregnant, and I _am _in love with you," she stopped, "Or at least I was,"

Geoff shook his head.

"Don't do this," he said.

"It's time for you to leave," Lindsay said, and pushed Geoff out, "And **never** come back!" she shut the door behind him, leaving a quiet Geoff.

* * *

Beth sat down at her laptop, and quickly typed 'Dakota Milton' into her search bar. A page came up showing a picture of a disgusted looking Dakota.

The caption read:

**DAKOTA MILTON FIRED FROM MOVIE ROLE IN VANCOUVER **

Beth gasped as she read it, and realized what Dakota had mentioned earlier.

"Her career was ruined," she said, and groaned, "And now she's trying to ruin mine,"

* * *

**Next on the Bold and the Famous…**

"I know what you're up to," Beth put her hands on her hips, "And I want it to stop,"

**Lines are crossed…**

"This is Sarah," Andrew said, "She'll be your partner,"

"Partner," Trent repeated with a surprised look on his face.

**And lives are threatened…**

Lindsay let out a muffled scream as the bound was tied around her mouth.

* * *

**A/N - **Well, _The Bold and the Famous _has returned! Quite honestly, I do not believe this story will be having a second season. I originally intended to have this story be a once and done to tell Lindsay's story outside of Boney Isles.

But don't fear, once this story is over, the characters will find their way over to _The Young and the Dramatic_, because we all know that story has several seasons ahead of it.

-Reading10


	8. Lindsay Runs From Her Past

The Bold and the Famous

Episode 8: Lindsay Runs From Her Past

Lindsay sat on her bed, dapping her eyes with tissues.

"I can't believe this is happening to me," she said, and before she could blow her nose, she heard loud engine outside. She recognized the sound of the motor, and realized it was a specially made sound.

Tyler's car had that type of sound.

Running to the window, her suspicions were deemed true.

Outside, Tyler was stepping out of his car, and walking towards the hotel.

* * *

Dakota walked down the sidewalk, with latte in hand, on her way to the play practice. Today would be the first day that Jasmine would be playing Meredith, and the famemonger planned to put her plan in motion.

However, a voice interrupted her thoughts of Jasmine's demise.

"Dakota,"

The famemonger turned around to see Beth chasing after her down the pavement. She raised an eyebrow, and soon her eyes turned into slits.

"What do you what?" she quickly snapped.

"I know what you're up to," Beth put her hands on her hips, "And I want it to stop,"

Dakota let out a shrill laugh, "Oh, really?" she rolled her eyes, "And what exactly am I up to, dear ugly duckling?" the famemonger chuckled at her joke, and then narrowed her eyes again at the farm girl.

"You're trying to recreate what you had in Vancouver," Beth stated, matter of factly.

Dakota froze in her tracks.

* * *

Trent walked into the diner, and noticed Arthur sitting in a corner booth with a young, blonde woman. Raising an eyebrow, Trent approached the booth.

"Hey Mr. Milton," Trent said, smiling.

The record producer stood up, chuckling, "Please Trent," he said, "Mr. Milton was my father. Call me Arthur," he rolled his eyes at what Trent had said.

The musician nodded his head, and then turned to see the smiling blonde lady. She had blue eyes, and a brilliant smile.

"This is Sarah," Andrew said, "She'll be your partner,"

"Partner," Trent repeated with a surprised look on his face.

* * *

"This can't be happening," Lindsay gasped, and backed up from the window. The next few minutes happened in a blur: the blonde quickly raced out of the hotel room, leaving her belongings behind. She raced away from the window too fast, and she cut herself on the sharp edge. Blood spurt out of her finger as she raced away, causing the blood to go everywhere.

As she was walking down the hallway, the door on the other side of the hallway opened up.

"Lindsay!"

Lindsay turned around to see Tyler standing on the other side of the hallway. She screamed, and started to run down the hallway with Tyler running after her.

"Wait!" Tyler shouted, "I want to talk to you!"

But Lindsay was already out the emergency exit, and running down the street.

* * *

"What are you talking about?" Dakota said, turning around to glare at Beth, "I was never in Vancouver—"

"Before you came here," Beth put her hands on her hips, "I'm surprised you thought you could keep it a secret this long after all,"

The famemonger bared her teeth.

"Why you little—"

"You don't get to talk," Beth snapped, "You ruined the production in Vancouver, and I'm not going to let you do it to this show either. When you didn't get the part you wanted, you tried to sabotage the show, Dakota!"

Dakota rolled her eyes, "Who says I'm going to do that here?"

"You admit to it, then?" Beth asked. She stepped closer to Dakota, "I'm not going to let this happen. Not while I know,"

"I'm _not _going to anything!" Dakota shrieked, and then turned around and began to walk. As she walked, a smirk spread across her face, "_Yet_," she muttered.

* * *

"We thought that giving you a partner to your act would be the best decision," Arthur replied, "We'll call the act 'Trent and Sarah',"

"Oh," Trent nodded, giving them a courteous smile, "That's cool,"

Sarah smiled.

"It's a real honor to be performing with you," she smiled, "I followed you when you were a huge rock star and things,"

Trent's eyes widened.

_Great_, he thought, _she's an idiot too_.

* * *

Jasmine was flipping through papers when Dakota and Beth raced down the aisles into the theatre. She looked up to see Beth racing towards' Rachel, and raised an eyebrow at the entire predicament.

Rachel gasped at what Beth told her, and turned to look at Dakota, who stood motionless on the side.

"You're trying to sabotage this production, aren't you?" Rachel snapped, advancing towards the famemonger.

Everyone turned to see Dakota backing up in fear of the director. Beth stood behind Rachel, smirking at the entire thing. Jasmine stood up, and walked over to Dakota.

"What's going on here?" Jasmine asked, looking confused.

Rachel and Beth pointed an accusing finger to Dakota, who growled at them in protest.

"She's trying to sabotage everything because she got kicked out from Meredith," Beth shouted, and turned to Jasmine, "She's trying to get rid of you!"

Jasmine gasped, and turned to Dakota.

"Is that true?"

Dakota growled, "You know what? Even if I was, this show would be nothing anyway! You have some trashy actress as the lead, and a fat wannabee as the understudy!" she snapped angrily at both Jasmine and Beth.

"I'm sorry you feel that way," Rachel said quietly, "But—"

"And you know what?" Dakota said, starting to walk up the aisle, "I quit!"

"Good," Rachel said; her eyes were flaring with anger and craziness at the moment, "Because you are fired!"

Dakota gasped.

"You can't fire me! I'm Dakota Milton—"

"You don't always get what you want," Beth snapped, folding her arms and shaking her head, "And right now is a prime example,"

The famemonger looked around to see the entire cast glaring at her at the moment.

"This show will suck," she snapped, "This isn't the last you've seen of me! I will be greater than all of you!" she turned around, and rushed out of the theatre, leaving a proud Beth.

"Well," Rachel sighed, and then turned around to look at the cast, "Let's take it from the top, huh?"

* * *

Lindsay was halfway down the alley behind the police department, attempting to reach Brick or Geoff; whoever came first.

"Help," Lindsay shrieked. She saw Geoff at the end of the alley walking into a store on the other side of the street, "Geoff—"

Before Geoff could even hear her, a hand was wrapped tightly around Lindsay's mouth. She attempted to fight off her attacker, but was no match to Tyler's strength.

"No!" the blonde screamed, and bit Tyler's hand.

"Ouch," Tyler let out, and glared at his ex-girlfriend, "You've gotten a bit feisty, haven't you?" he slapped Lindsay across the face, and grabbed rope from his bag that was around his arm.

Lindsay let out a muffled scream as the bound was tied around her mouth. The bound had chloroform on it, and soon Lindsay was unconscious in Tyler's arms.

* * *

After Lindsay was tucked in the trunk, unconscious, Tyler smirked as he turned on the engine of his car.

As he drove towards the end of town, he smirked at the sign.

**YOU ARE NOW LEAVING BONEY ISLES**

"Good-bye Boney Isles," Tyler said, "Hello Wawanakwa City,"

* * *

**Next on the Bold and the Famous…**

"Care for dinner?" Jasmine asked, smiling down at the wannabee.

**When worst comes to worst…**

"Lindsay is missing," Geoff said, "And I'm going to find her,"

**Friends and enemies will show their true colors…**

"They will all pay," Dakota muttered, "They will,"

**Beginning the ultimate separation…**

"I can't," Jo said, with tears streaming in her eyes, "I can't be with him,"

* * *

**A/N – **I had to do a quick rewrite on this chapter. I'm currently working on finishing the series, and realized I messed something up. The next chapter should be up by tonight.

-Reading10


	9. Geoff Realizes His Mistakes

The Bold and the Famous

Episode 9: Geoff Realizes His Mistakes 

Beth sat in the theatre, going through her script.

It had only been two days since Dakota had been fired from the production as a whole, and things were running much more smoothly. Rachel praised Beth as a hero for warning her about Dakota before the famemonger managed to do something terrible.

Jasmine was doing a wonderful job as Meredith, and Beth was happy to be working with her. However, there was still a bit of jealousy, as Beth felt she still deserved the lead role.

"Beth, is it?"

The farm girl looked up, only to see the actress herself (Jasmine) standing before her. She looked down at Beth with a radiant smile.

"Oh, hello Jasmine," Beth returned the smile, and rose to her feet, "Can I get you something?"

Jasmine shook her head, and held out her hands, "Oh no, nothing at all. I was just wondering if you were doing anything tonight,"

"What do you mean?"

Beth cocked her head to the side, confused.

"Care for dinner?" Jasmine asked, smiling down at the wannabee.

* * *

Geoff sighed, looking up at the clock. It had been two days since had spoken to Lindsay, and it had been killing him on the inside.

"Maybe I should talk to her," Geoff mused, and took another sip of his drink.

Suddenly, the party animal realized his surroundings. He was in the bar on Main Street, and had been there every moment of the day for the past two days.

"Hey buddy,"

Geoff looked up to see the bartender walking over to him, "Yeah, man?" he asked.

"I think you've had enough of those," he snapped, grabbing the drink from Geoff's hands, "Drinking isn't going to solve your problems,"

The party animal was caught by surprise.

"How did you know that was why I was in here?" he asked, raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Most people come in here to drink to solve their problems," the bartender explained, cleaning Geoff's glass, and refilling it with water, "Take a swig of that,"

Geoff downed the water, and slammed it onto the bar counter in front of him.

"So what's your damage?" he asked.

"This girl—"

"Ah," the bartender nodded, as a smile spread across his face, "The worst kind of pain. Did you two break up?"

Geoff nodded, "She was lying to me. I had no other choice,"

The bartender scratched his neck, and refilled Geoff's glass with water, "Talk to her. Nothing hurts talking to her, and telling her how you feel,"

A few seconds passed, and Geoff nursed the glass of water. When he was done, a smile spread across his face.

"You're right," Geoff stood up off the bar stool, suddenly sobering up, "Thanks man,"

"Anytime," the bartender winked, and then went back to work as Geoff walked to the exit of the bar.

* * *

Jo sat in her office, checking her e-mail. Normally, Hatchet would send her an e-mail every week, telling her how things in Wawanakwa City  
were going.

However now, she was seldom even hearing from him.

Sighing, she shut the laptop, and looked up to see Brick entering her office. In his hands he held a bouquet of flowers. He smiled at her, and handed her the flowers.

"What are these for?" Jo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I thought they could brighten up your office," Brick said, looking around the grey and seemingly boring space.

Jo smiled back up at the cadet, "Thanks Brick," she sniffed the flowers, "These smell amazing,"

"So," Brick said, putting his hands in his pockets and sitting down, "Any word yet from Wawanakwa City on how the search for McLean is going?"

"Not at all," Jo sighed, "I haven't heard one peep from Hatchet since I left,"

"Maybe he's busy," Brick suggested.

"Maybe," Jo sighed again, "Or maybe he's forgotten about me,"

Brick extended his hand over to Jo's, and he put his on hers, "I'm sure he's fine. Look, why don't we head over to the Longstreet Grill after I got off duty tonight?"

"That sounds nice," Jo smiled, and opened up her laptop again, "Thanks Brick. You're a good friend,"

"Anytime," Brick winked at Jo, and then stepped out of the office.

Jo raised an eyebrow at this, and then looked over to the flowers. Suddenly, her eyes widened.

"Wait a minute," Jo mused.

* * *

"Why do you want to go out to dinner with me?" Beth asked, sounding shocked, "I'm just a chorus girl—"

"You helped save my career," Jasmine said, flashing Beth a smile, "Without you, that crazy girl might have done something to me,"

The farm girl sat up a bit straighter, "I guess I can make time for dinner tonight,"

Jasmine smiled back down at Beth, and then watched Rachel walk out onto the stage, "Great; I should probably get back to running lines, but I'll see you tonight at the Longstreet Grill?"

"Sounds good," Beth nodded, and watched Jasmine walk off. She let out a small shriek of excitement when she thought no one was paying attention. Jasmine heard this as she was walking away and just rolled her eyes.

* * *

Geoff stood outside Lindsay's hotel room, sighing.

"I have to do this," he told himself, and knocked on the door. When there was no answer, he knocked again, "Quinn—Lindsay, are you in there?"

There was no answer at the door, so Geoff tried the door handle. The door was unlocked, which caused Geoff to feel alarmed. He stepped inside the hotel room, and noticed that Lindsay's purse and bags were still inside.

"She'd never leave anywhere without her purse," Geoff said, looking confused.

He turned around, and suddenly started to notice the blood spurted everywhere. Geoff sank to the ground, and slowly realizing what was happening.

"She didn't leave here by her own accord," Geoff muttered, "Something happened to her,"

* * *

"He likes me," Jo said, standing up. She quickly walked over to her office door, and shut it, locking it from the inside out.

A sudden sadness poured over Jo; then it went to rage; finally to disbelief.

"No one has ever liked me," Jo said to herself.

The Jockette quickly remembered her own prom, where she didn't go, because no one had ever asked her. She stayed home that night, bawling her eyes out. That was when she decided to get into the police business, so no one would ever hurt her again.

"I can't," Jo said, with tears streaming in her eyes, "I can't be with him,"

* * *

Geoff rushed into the police department, just as Brick was standing up from behind his desk.

"Lindsay is missing," Geoff said, walking straight up to his desk.

Brick's jaw dropped, "What are you talking about? Isn't she in her hotel room?"

"I went there; she left her purse and suitcase. There was blood splattered everywhere," Geoff explained, "Brick, I'm worried—"

"Relax," Brick held up his hands in defense, "I'm sure there's a logical explanation—"

"No there isn't," Geoff demanded.

Brick walked out from behind his desk, and put his hand on Geoff's shoulder, "Don't do anything stupid Geoff. Let Jo and I take care of it—"

"Lindsay is missing," Geoff said, "And I'm going to find her,"

And then the party animal turned around, and ran out the door, leaving Brick alone. He checked his watch, realizing the time.

"Jo," he said, walking over to her office door, and knocking on it, "Are you ready to go?"

There was no answer.

Brick sighed, "Well, I'll meet you over at the grill, alright?" he sighed again, and then turned to leave the police station.

* * *

Beth stepped into the Longstreet Grill, wearing the best outfit she could put together at a moment's notice. She wanted to impress Jasmine, since this was her first real date with a movie star.

She scanned the ballroom where tables were set up, and noticed Jasmine sitting at the one table in the corner, scanning a menu.

The movie star looked up, and waved to Beth with a smile on her face. Beth eagerly walked over to join her, and the two sat down.

"Thanks for coming," Jasmine smiled.

"Thanks for inviting me," Beth replied, with a small little giggle.

The two ordered dinner, and soon started to talk about the show, about life, and about what their interests were.

"You know, Beth," Jasmine said, "I'm really glad you were able to come tonight. It's nice being able to hang out with an unknown,"

Beth raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?" she asked.

Jasmine sighed, "I was on Broadway at the age of nine. I never had a real childhood," she pointed to Beth, "What were you doing at the age of nine? Girl scouts, sleepovers, having fun with friends?"

"Probably," Beth suggested.

"I never had any of that. I just wanted to be a normal girl, but my momma kept pushing me on," Jasmine sighed, "and then when the press starts criticizing you; you start to feel bad about yourself,"

Beth gasped, suddenly realizing something.

Underneath all of the glamour and confidence, Jasmine was actually insecure about herself and her acting.

* * *

Across the ballroom, Brick sat at the bar constantly checking his watch. It had been almost two hours since Jo was supposed to meet Brick at the bar, and so far she hadn't shown up.

"You waiting for somebody?" the bartender asked; walking over to where Brick sat.

"No," Brick said confidently with a hint of sadness, "Not anymore,"

Down the bar, a blonde girl wearing sunglasses watched Beth and Jasmine sitting and talking across the ballroom. She took off her sunglasses, revealing her glare signaled over to them.

"They will all pay," Dakota muttered, "They will,"

* * *

Geoff sat in his car, at the dock of Boney Isles. He sat down in his seat, sighing.

"She must have gone back to Wawanakwa City," he said, looking out the window. He remembered the first time he met Lindsay, and how happy she made him.

He was going to get her back.

"Lindsay, here I come," Geoff said, and then hit the gas.

* * *

**Next on the Bold and the Famous…**

"I have to save my career," Trent said, looking into the mirror.

**The ultimate separation takes its toll…**

"Jo, it's me again," Brick talked into the phone, with a sad voice, "Can you please call me?"

**And revenge takes over the innocent…**

"Dakota is going to pay for all she's done to me," Beth said with a wicked smile.

**With dire consequences…**

"You're going to pay for this," Arthur said, glaring at the perpetrator.

* * *

**A/N – **There are only three episodes left of _The Bold and the Famous_. I apologize for the long wait, but school is keeping me extremely busy, so I hope you will understand. I hope to have this finished by the time the third season of _The Young and the Dramatic_ premieres.

-Reading10


End file.
